Zutara - Electric
by TheShipmasterAnna
Summary: What if Zuko did not end up taking the lightning for Katara? Takes place during/after the finale (the finale being and alternate one). Rated T for some language.
1. Rash Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Minor language**

Azula's maniacal laughter rang loud and clear, her shrill voice echoing off the deserted stone building. The dark night slowly closed around the two firebenders as blasts of orange and blue brought dancing shadows to life, illuminating the once black hallways. Zuko fired blast after blast of pure heat in his little sister's direction, but not once did it hit her. She fought with great speed and agility, just as perfect as before. But something was off about her. Zuko could tell. She was not as composed as before. So he decided to challenge her even further.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko yelled, positive that he could send the electricity back towards his exhausted sister.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Screamed an enraged Azula, preparing the crackling fire, the lightning twitching around her fingertips. She aimed at Zuko, who prepared himself for the blast, but at the last moment her eyes found a third figure approaching the scene, and her fingers shifted towards her.

Katara had become worried after what seemed like an hour of dueling. She was afraid that Zuko would lose, and had decided to come and help.

_Screw Zuko and his pride. I'm not letting him die because he didn't want help from a watertribe peasant._

She ran up towards the siblings, her feet making soft slapping noises on the ground. But she couldn't have come at a worse time. Katara froze in her tracks as Azula let her lightning shoot out towards her, like a wild, blue snake, followed by a trail of smoke and heat.

Zuko reacted late. He saw the new direction the lightning took, but it took him too long to figure out what to do. By that time Katara had decided on her course of action.

_Zuko cannot die. _Katara thought to herself. _I won't let him. He has to live, if the world is to live in peace. Without the firelord, what can we hope to accomplish? I'm just a waterbender, one in a million. _Her heart wrenched at the thought of leaving her father, her brother, her friends behind, but she couldn't let Zuko die because of her. Katara had to choose. Him or her. But she knew it was not really a fair choice. _I can't just let him die, no matter how much I may hate him. The world needs him. _But there was another reason Katara couldn't let Zuko jump in front of the bolt, as she knew he was planning. He has already begun running, his arms extended, hoping to catch the bolt in his fingertips. But that was a selfish reason, one she chose to ignore.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Katara whispered as she lifted her hands in an unnatural position. She knew she did not have time to defend herself if she did what she was doing, but she also knew that if she didn't, Zuko would do the most irrational and stupid thing he could've done.

_Save her._ It was the only thought going through his head at that moment. He had to save her. Katara was loved. She had a future. She was happy, and kind, and spread joy and hope wherever she went. The world needed her. _She is not just the Avatar's friend. Everyone loves her. She is selfless and nice, and there is no way that I am letting her die when I was the one who challenged Azula, and provoked her into doing lightening. Katara's blood will not be on my hands. And besides. If I did let that happen, what kind of person would I be? I have just regained my honor, I cannot lose it once more by letting her die. _Zuko knew he was being stupid. She was a stupid peasant, and he was the heir to the throne. But he could not stop himself.

So she did it for him.

One second Zuko was running, the next he felt his whole body go numb, and was thrown backwards, against the ground. He looked desperately around as the invisible hand loosened its grip on him, only to see Katara drop her hands, and raise a wall of ice, just as the lightning closed in on her.

_Bloodbending._ Zuko had seen her do it once before, but never imagined it would feel this horrible, or that she would do it again. _Stupid bitch. Does she know what she has done! Now she is going to-_

But before Zuko could finish his thought, he heard a scream pierce the air, and the world seemed to stop spinning.

"NO!" Zuko cried, getting up and running towards the blue eyed waterbender that now lay limply on the ground, the stone around her smoking. "No. No. Katara wake up!" Zuko yelled as he closed in on Katara.

Zuko saw Azula preparing another lightning bolt in his peripheral vision. But this time, Zuko knew he could deflect it.

Azula let the lighting run from her fingertips towards her ready brother, who stood in position, his back straight, his breathing ragged. The electricity sizzled and popped as it flew towards the fire prince at immense speeds, but he stuck out his two fingers and felt the blue energy go into him. It was both exhilarating and terrifying, as he conducted the energy through his body and down his stomach, then finally out the other arm, which aimed right at Azula. She did not have time to jump out of the way as the lighting snapped like a whip and burned the flesh off her skin.

Zuko heard one last shriek before the court yard went the silent, the only sounds the distant voices of soldiers and the loud crackling of fire. Zuko turned away from his defeated sister and ran as fast as he could to Katara, taking her broken body in his arms. He checked for a pulse - placing two warm fingers to her wrists, and was overjoyed to find the softest pounding. It faltered every few seconds, sometimes slowing, leaving unbearable distance between the heartbeats.

Zuko was no doctor. He had no idea what to do, when a memory resurfaced from what seemed like ages ago.

"_I'm a healer, I can help your uncle." A soft voice said from behind him. _

"_Go away!" Zuko had screamed. It was selfish and stupid, but he wouldn't let an enemy touch his uncle and wound his pride. Azula had done this to him. She was sly and evil, but he had almost trusted her. Maybe the bearer of this sweet voice was the same. _

Zuko knew it was hopeless, but he picked Katara up, and ran, and ran, until he found a small pond. It most likely used to serve as decoration in a noble families backyard, but if his prayers were answered, it would save Katara.

Zuko placed her into the cold water, flinching at the touch of the icy liquid. But he knew he had no choice. He held onto her unconscious body, and mere second after she was submerged, the pond began to glow.


	2. Someone Worth Saving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its characters.**

**AN: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and review! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Please tell me if you have any suggestions/problems/likes/dislikes regarding this story! Thank you, and enjoy!**

She remembered nothing, just an icy feeling that surrounded her body, and the soft sway of someone carrying her. Her dreams were haunted by lightning and glowing water, her ears filled with screams and shrieks, as she lay still in her bed, her lips ever so often opening and letting out a pained cry.

"Katara! Katara, are you alright?" A voice asked urgently, and two hands gripped her shoulders tight.

Katara opened her eyes, welcomed by red walls and a red bed. If she moved her head to the right, she could see her brother, his arms scabbed and scraped, his hair messy, his eyes wet with recently shed tears.

"I'm fine." Katara mumbled, trying to sit up, before feeling a pain like she had never felt before shoot up from her abdomen. Black dots danced at the edge of her vision as she fell back into bed, confused about what had happened. "Why... Why does it hurt so much?" Katara managed between strangled breaths, her wound a ball of fire whenever she spoke.

"Azula blasted you with lightning. This is all Zuko's fault! He promised he would protect you, yet here you are, hurt, and he got away without a scratch. Well okay, maybe a small scratch, but nothing like the scar you are going to have! I mean..." Sokka mumbled on, but Katara soon lost interest in his words.

_Zuko..._ She thought, and suddenly it all came back to her. Azula's maniacle laughter, how he ran to try and save her, the bloodbending, and finally a searing pain that clouded her mind, setting her nerves on fire, and finally numbing cold. Cold and darkness, followed by icy dampness. She remembered everything now. How she saved Zuko. _Why? It was his fight... _

"Zuko..."

"Yes, Zuko! Can you believe his nerve? Like-" Sokka started again, but noticed Katara's vacant expression. "Katara! Are you listening? Hullo?"

"Yeah?" Katara shook her head, clearing her thoughts - or at least tried to, but even the tiniest movement send pain through her body.

"As I was saying-"

"Where is Zuko?"

"Katara! You never let me finish!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara gave him the evil eye, and soon had him whimpering. "Fine! I sent him outside, that traitor! He said we wanted to see you but I mean who was he kidding? I bet he just wanted to roast you as soon as we left you two alone! The nerve of that backstabbing little-"

"Send him in."

"What? No, Katara, you are still sick and your brain must not be-"

"Sokka. Now."

"Fine!" Sokka got up, sighing. "But if he hurts you, I swear I will-"

"Just get him."

With that Sokka walked out of the room, leaving Katara to ponder the events of... _Last night? Who knows how long I was out for... By now, Zuko could be the Fire Lord, and I missed his coronation! If, that is, he won his Agni Kai... Although he must have - I doubt Azula would have carried me here._

"Are you awake?" a low, husky voice asked as the door opened then closed behind a tall, pale figure, clad in all red and orange. He made his way towards her bedside, taking a few quick steps.

"I'm awake, yes." Katara answered, looking at Zuko's face. The dark scar was partially covered by raven black locks of hair, but his amber eyes brimmed with worry. "What happened after I.. you know... Did you defeat Azula? How am I still alive? How long was I out for?"

Zuko didn't know how to respond at first. He had walked in, relieved that she was finally awake, ready to give a big speech about how sorry he was for not protecting her. Zuko was still confused about her actions - why had she saved _him_, out of all people? Mere weeks ago she had hated him, would have been ready to take his life, but now she had given hers for him? He did not deserve that, or the privilege of walking away fine as someone as amazing as Katara had to bear a brand forever.

"Azula is gone. For good." Zuko informed her, his eyes slightly downcast. He hated his sister, despised he even, especially after the crafty move she had pulled during their Agni Kai, but she was still his sister, and somewhere deep down, he was pained to have had to end her life.

Katara must have seen the flicker of remorse painted on his face, as before he could continue, she whispered a small "I'm sorry," to him.

Zuko looked up, his golden eyes meeting her cool, sapphire ones, surprised at her words. Katara nodded for him to continue, and so he did.

"After the duel, I saw you were still - miraculously - breathing, and decided that my best chance of saving you was placing you in water. It glowed blue, so I assumed I was doing something right. I then took you here, to the palace. That was six days ago. Sokka has never left your side, except for washroom breaks, but no one believed me when I told them it was not my intention to let you get hurt."

"Six days? And Sokka hasn't killed you yet?" Katara asked, trying to lighten the darkening mood.

"Believe me, he tried. If it wasn't for the Avatar, I wouldn't be here right now."

Katara smirked. "Zuko, can you bring me a bowl of water?" She asked. Her back was getting uncomfortable, but she couldn't move without her abdomen howling in pain. "And some bandages. Please."

Zuko got up and nodded, walking out of the room in a hurry to retrieve the requested items, leaving Katara in her bed, thinking about the six wasted days.

_He is going to ask why I did it._ She thought to herself. Katara was hoping to avoid the subject for as long as possible, but she would just be prolonging the inevitable. He was going to ask, sooner or later. But answering it wouldn't be very fun.

Zuko walked down the hallway, his polished fire nation boots echoing noisily along the deserted floor. He was making his way back to Katara, bowl in one hand, bindings in the other, trying to get his mind off of the Agni Kai. For the six days she had been in a coma, he had tried to distract himself with worrying over a coronation, getting his nation to support him, and above all, uniting the world. With the help of the Avatar, of course. But Aang was just a goofy little kid, who, while having endured many hardships, chose to spend his time with childish games, hoping to take his mind off of the injured Katara. Although no one said it aloud, they all blamed Zuko for it. He was not mad at them for it, surprisingly. He blamed himself, too.

Yet again, his thoughts had drifted back to the water tribe girl in one of his finest rooms. _When did I stop thinking of her as a peasant? _Zuko thought to himself. _Azula would surely find this amusing. The honorable and powerful Fire Nation prince worrying over a no body._ Zuko shook his head. He owed Katara this, after all, if it wasn't for her, Zuko might have been dead. It was a miracle that she survived.

Zuko had made it back to Katara's room, and pushed the door open with his foot.

"I brought what you requested." He said, placing the bindings and water on the table beside the bed.

"Thank you." Katara said, lifting her tan hands, and bending the water from the bowl onto her exposed wound. It was worse than he had remembered. Zuko had ordered his best healers to attend her, of course, but it seemed as if they only made it worse. The wound was bloody, with pus oozing from its center. Zuko tried not to show his disgust, but it was not exactly pretty. _I caused this._

Katara could tell Zuko was beating himself up over her ugly wound as she started to heal herself with the water he had brought her. The liquid glowed bright blue in her hands, and the throbbing soon stopped, replaced by just the slightest pain if she moved too much. Katara then proceeded to wrap her abdomen in the clean bindings, and then lay back down.

"Don't worry Zuko. Its fine. I'm going to be fine." Katara said, her voice heavy with sleep, her eyes fluttering closed. She hadn't realised how weak she had been before, and now the healing had taken a toll on her tired body.

"Katara." Zuko said, his voice tiny and distant.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled, her lips curving up into a smile as she turned to her side, snuggling into her soft pillow.

"Why did you save me?"

Katara would've sighed, but she was too tired. "Because I thought you were someone worth saving."

Katara couldn't see Zuko's face, but it must have been priceless, judging from the long silence that followed after her statement.

"Don't act so surprised. The world needs you. I can't let everyone down, now can I? You need to be their leader. They need _you._ Not me."

"But-"

"Shh. Sleep now. Talk later. Bye Zuzu." Katara mumbled, giggling at the end of her sentence. "Azula was right. Zuzu has a nice ring to it. Goodnight Fire Lord Zuzu."

With that, Katara was asleep, her smile still on her face. Zuko just stared at her, confused and slightly annoyed, until she started to snore ever so softly. Then, he stood and left her room.

_So the waterbender snores. Thats cute._ Zuko thought to himself as he walked towards the dining room, a small smirk on his face.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**AN: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**So I just want to kind of reply to your comments (not really directly) **

**I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes, I know Azula was killed off (I was debating whether or not to leave her in, but I have something else planned) so no worries, the story will not be all sugar fluffy Zutara. There will be action, have no fear. Also, yes, the Zutara is not exactly discreet, I just assumed that if you are willing to get hit by lightning for someone you may portray some sort of feelings that are not negative towards them. So yeah. **

**Also, there will *most* likely be Maiko, so sorry bout that, but I do need to address it...**

**I hope to be able to update as much as possible, but that depends on the amount of free time I have. Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Katara had opened her eyes, and in those three days, Zuko came to see her during lunch and diner, always at the same time, never staying a moment longer. She suspected it had something to do with preparing for coronations, and working on the mounds of documents he needed to sign.

When Zuko was not there, she spent her time sleeping and healing her wound, but whenever she was awake, there always seemed to be someone by her side. Sometimes it was Suki, and they would just talk for hours on end about small things, gossiping about the maids and servants that scurried across the hallways. Sometimes Aang would come in to brighten her mood with detailed descriptions of the events of that day, jokes, or new bending forms. Whenever Sokka came in, it would always start off cheerful, but end with a scolding. "_How dare you injure yourself for _his_ sake?" _Or "_Get more rest!" "Eat! Now!" _Toph would also stay by her bed, laughing at some stupid thing Sokka had done - and there were a lot to choose from.

For two days, Katara had rested, and healed. Now, on the third day, she felt ready to get up and about, to help people, and to hang out with her friends. She got out of bed and put on her water tribe clothing, which had been washed and neatly folded by one of the countless servants in the palace. Katara quickly braided her hair, and left her room, shutting the door silently behind her.

Zuko stood, pacing in his office, thinking about what his uncle had just said. For the past couple of days he had been engulfed by paperwork, meetings, and arranging the coronation. It was supposed to be this afternoon, but Iroh had just brought up a good point.

While Zuko had tried his hardest to convince the nobles, and fire nation civilians that he was doing what was best for their nation, he could feel their loyalties wavering, and knew that they all doubted him. After all, they had been living perfectly fine before Zuko stepped into the throne. More than fine, actually. And now a formerly exiled prince wanted to rearrange their whole system. There really was not much to be pleased about.

The retired general had left his nephews side mere minutes ago, and his his earthy scent remained, mingling with the sweet incense that floated about the room. Iroh had walked in on the prince, who was signing the last of the papers for the day, and sat himself down in the seat across from him.

"We need to discuss the safety of the people at your coronation." He had told Zuko.

"What do you mean, uncle?" The prince had asked, not sure about his uncles statement as he continued working on the documents, only half listening.

"Prince Zuko, while many people support you and your cause, some do not feel you are... Worthy of the throne. From all the nations, there are groups of people who would prefer to see you gone. Some because they mistrust the Fire Nation, and especially the son of Fire Lord Ozai, and descendant of the man who started the war. Also, your past goal of capturing the Avatar does not bode well with them. But-"

"I know, uncle. I have asked the Earth King and Water Tribe Chief to lend me their guards, so that the people will see not just my own men, but their own people, keeping them safe."

"That is great nephew, but what of those Fire Nation people who want you dead because you were banished, and in their eyes, never regained your honor. Not to mention you assisted your enemy against your own father, who had a goal that would make our nation great and even more prosperous.

"I have heard multiple... Sightings of these people plotting against you. Many groups have formed, and some even consist of people from all the nations. You must be extra careful. Not just now, but until everyone trusts you, you are not safe. Please keep that in mind. I do not want you to get hurt."

Zuko's face did not change, only his nostrils flared, indicating his obvious displeasure. His own people, turning against him. While he had expected it, he was still surprised. "Thank you, uncle." He said, keeping his voice flat and emotionless.

"I will be on my way then. Don't forget your own coronation! You better get ready!"

With that, the old man left, closing the door behind him with a soft thud, leaving Zuko to deal with his problems. He could feel the temperature of the room rising as he thought more and more about what this meant, and what he should do, but before he could decide on anything, his door creaked open, and two of his servants came into the office.

"My lord, if we may intrude, but you must begin getting ready." The eldest said, keeping her head down.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"I apologize if our timing was off. We could come back later, my prince." The younger one said, his voice squeaking slightly. He was only a teenager, and relatively new to the palace, and unlike the other servants, he had never served Zuko.

Zuko waved their offer away and stopped moving about. "That is quite alright. I was simply lost in thought. Fetch me Xiu Jin." He told the young man, who bowed low and left immediately, scurrying off down the hall.

"Will he ever learn that I do not intend to hurt him?" Zuko asked the woman with a shake of his head. "Ah well. Chang, if you could draw me a hot bath and prepare my clothing, and inform the cooks that we will be holding a feast after the coronation, that would be great."

Chang nodded and walked out of the office, followed shortly by a distressed Zuko.

Katara walked along the long hallways, her heels sending echoes as they slapped sloppily on the white marble floor. While she had all but recovered, ever so often her ears would begin to roar in pain and her abdomen clenched, and once again she was reminded of the permanent wound that scarred her flesh.

Her small, caramel colored fingers dragged along the blood red walls as Katara placed one foot before the other, moving slowly but surely down the brightly lit hallway. She cursed her sloth-like speed, but there was not much she could do about it, without risking a greater injury. Grande chandeliers swung overhead, the flames within the transparent glass danced along the golden tapestries that decorated the halls. Each woven piece depicted a family, or told a story, of the many wonders of the great Fire Nation.

Soon enough, Katara was lost. It was her first time in the palace, and she had forgotten to keep track of her path. Katara sighed in defeat after she had tried to retrace her steps multiple times, but had failed, each attempt leading her deeper into the heart of the building. Lucky for her, she spotted a servant, scuttling down the hall.

"Excuse me!" She called out, and the boy stopped in his tracks, and turned towards her, his eyes wide with fear and surprise. He walked over to her, seeing as she could not move very fast, and bowed low.

"Lady Katara. I have not had the honor of meeting you in person, but I have heard only the best about you. Is... Is everything alright?" He asked with a squeaky voice.

"I am lost. Do you know where I could find my brother?"

"Of course. Down the hall, to the right, and fourth door on your left, if it please you, my lady. I apologize for being so rude, but I must be on my way - I have orders from the Prince."

"No worries, I wouldn't want to delay you. Thank you for your help." She said, and the boy turned to leave, but before he could go, Katara remembered something. "What is your name?"

"Zhi, my lady." The boy said, his head jerked up in confusion. Most people do not care about him or his name.

"Thank you, Zhi." Katara said. The servant left.

"It would seem this lady is different from all the rest." He murmured aloud as he scurried down the hallway.

Zuko emerged from his steaming bathroom, still wet. His coal black hair hung messily into his amber colored eyes, and he had a white towel wrapped around his hips. Large drops of water rolled down his muscled chest as the Fire Lord to-be walked towards his balcony. He opened the large glass doors and walked out. His room was above the rest of the palace, and the balcony overlooked the luscious, green gardens. Zuko surveyed the area, welcoming the deadly rays of the fire nation sun as the beat down on him, drying him in a matter of minutes. When he walked back inside, he was greeted by a thin, tall figure, cloaked by darkness.

Mai had her back against the wall, and was toying with one of the small daggers hidden in her sleeve. A few had already impaled themselves on the red walls.

"You've been avoiding me." She stated simply, her voice dull and emotionless, as she stepped forward from the shadows.

"I've been busy." Zuko replied, unsure of what to do or how to do it.

The little, blushing girl who had followed Zuko around had grown up into a fierce lady, one that the prince had fallen in love with. And even after they had made up and out the day after Zuko had delivered Katara to her bed, he was confused about the feelings that were bottled up inside him.

"Look, I know you have a lot of things on your mind. But it has been more then a week, and you have not spoken to me once." Mai was now mere inches from Zuko, and she placed a cold, pale hand onto his chest. "You do love me, right?" She asked, her dead, black eyes searching his for an answer.

"Of course I do." Zuko said, his answer hesitant. But when Mai tried to lean in, he gently pushed her away. "Not now. I need to get ready."

The tenderness he had seen in her eyes quickly melted away. "Of course, my prince." She said in her monotone voice, and disappeared.

Zuko sighed, and went to get changed, his back to the large, wooden doors, when he heard it open, and someone bumped into him from behind.

Zhi had seemed like a nice boy, Katara mused to herself as she walked down the halls, towards her friends. But she must have made a mistake, because instead of simple doors like all the rest, she found herself face to face with a large set of painted double doors. Doubtful, the pushed on the wood, and walked into the room, only to be greeted by a back in her face.

_How typical me._ Katara thought to herself. She had not watched where she was going, and now, she had bumped into-

"Katara?" The husky voice of the fire nation prince asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. The flames in his eyes died down, and so did his defensive position.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, also confused. "I'm sorry, I was trying to find Sokka, I didn't want to intrude on you while you were..." Katara swallowed as her large, sapphire colored eyes traveled their way from Zuko's feet to his bear chest with its defined muscles. Her throat went dry, and the next few words were spoken with a hoarse voice. "In a towel."

Zuko must have noticed her discomfort because he just laughed. "No worries. I do hope that you will not be showing up like that for my coronation?"

"Like what?" Katara asked, going from ashamed to offended and defensive in a split second.

The prince smirked. "You smell like shit. And your hair is a mess."

"Hey! I did it by myself while I was half asleep. Unlike you, I do not need, nor do I have, others serving me and wiping my own ass for me." Katara replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to say to that.

"Well, Prince Zuko," Katara said, with a bow, "I will be on my way to wash up, if you would be so kind as to excuse me."

Zuko was worried for a second that he had truly offended her, but when she raised her head, she saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye, and he became worried for a whole other reason.

"Don't do anything stupid that you will-" But Zuko did not get to finish his thought, as a water whip hit him on the back of his head.

Zuko tried to lunge after Katara, but she had already left, and the prince ended up grabbing thin air.

_That'll teach him not to talk to a lady like that._ Katara thought, smiling.


End file.
